tu mirada
by nrak
Summary: una pequeño oneshot que hice con los personajes principales de KNM y una cancion que me encanta


Tenia la idea de hacer este one-shot con KNM desde hace tiempo, la canción se llama bendita tu luz y es de mana.

* * *

_**Bendito el lugar y el motivo de estar ahí**_

_**bendita la coincidencia.**_

_**Bendito el reloj que nos puso puntual ahí**_

_**bendita sea tu presencia.**_

Aquella era una noche especial o al menos Himeko eso creía, el festival había llegado a la pequeña ciudad con la interpretación de una historieta que a ella le encantaba

- Himeko apúrate k llegaremos tarde..

- Ya voy, ya voy Mako chan, déjame terminar mi helado

- No tenemos tiempo de eso ya a empezar

Aquella chica que era jalada por su amiga corrió como pudo con todas las cosas que traía pero de repente choco con algo

- O perdón lo siento, no fue mi intención es que…. –se sonrojo no hallaba palabras para explicar su torpeza, pero una melodiosa voz la detuvo

- No hay problema, a todos nos pasa sobre todo a mi …

Himeko levanto la cara para conocer a la dueña de esa voz, y se sorprendió al ver una diosa de cabellera azulada sonreírle, sus ojos cubiertos por unos anteojos de marca, vestida en un quimono que semejaba su cabello, lo único que puso hacer fue sonrojarse más.

- Disculpa pero tengo que volver a mi carro, ten cuidado y toma

La chica se acerco pero no le toco solo le puso un pañuelo al lado de su mano y volvió a darle una sonrisa, tan pronto como la había conocido se marcho

_**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino**_

_**y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**_

Quería encontrarla de nuevo, no podía dejar de pensar en aquella chica de cabellos azulados y sonrisa perfecta, durante el recreo no dejo de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella, y de repente la vio, como una ilusión la vio pasar con el mismo uniforme que ella llevaba que acaso estudiaría en su misma escuela si era así, al fin podría conocerla mejor.

- Hola Kurusugawa san, este asiento está ocupado

- ah hola no Ogami kun no está ocupado puedes sentarte si quieres? -Voltio para saludarlo y al regresar su vista a la chica esta ya se había ido.

- Que buscas Kurusugawa san – pregunto el chico viendo hacia la misma dirección

- Oh nada solo pensé que había visto a alguien nuevo es todo

- A lo mejor fue Himemiya sama

- Quien?

- Himemiya Chikane, la acaban de transferir es un poco raro que sea a mitad de curso pero por lo que escuche sus padres casi mantienen esta escuela con sus constantes donaciones.

- Lo bueno es que no eres chismoso

- No es eso – el chico se sentía avergonzado – es que me pidieron que me volviera su amigo durante su estadía

- Ohh

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**bendita la luz,**_

_**bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**desde el alma.**_

Siempre había alguien al lado de Chikane haciéndola reír, jugando con ella, tocándola, pero aun así la chica parecía intocable, Chikane era perfecta en todos los sentidos al menos Himeko pensaba eso, pero a Himeko le parecía extraño que Chikane siempre portaba sus gafas incluso en clases, era algo que no entendía para los demás parecía no importar, Himemiya sama como sus fans le llamaban era increíble.

- Oye Mako chan, sabes por qué Chikane chan siempre usa gafas?

- Uyyy todavía no le hablas y ya hasta le dices chikane chan, no me digas que a ti también te gusta? Bueno como no si a todos les encanta a mi me cae bien pero tanto así como gustar pues no, aunque si hay que pensar……

Mientras si amiga tenía su monologo interno, decidió seguir viendo desde la ventana a Chikane que ahora estaba practicando tiro al blanco, alguien se le acerco para comentarle algo y agarrar su arco como guiándola, lo cual hizo que Himeko sintiera una opresión en el pecho muy fuerte.

_**Benditos ojos que me esquivaban,**_

_**simulaban desdén que me ignoraba**_

_**y de repente sostienes la mirada.**_

La vio jugando con Ogami kun ajedrez y desde lejos podía ver la concentración de Chikane

- Jaque mate de nuevo Souma

- Eso no es justo tú ni ves y siempre ganas

- Aprende a perder amigo – contesto con cierta tristeza

- Gomen Himemiya san no quise …..

- Olvídalo con ganarte me basta – Chikane se tenso – alguien anda cerca

- Que? Como?, ah Kurusugawa san – voltio el chico- que haces por acá tan tarde? Tus papas se enojaran si saben que andas a estas horas fuera

- Hola no quise interrumpirlos

- No para nada aquí Chikane que siempre me gana

- Y tú que siempre pierdes

Ahí estaba esa sonrisa de nuevo, sus lentes no dejaban apreciar sus ojos, pero juraría que eran bellos como la dueña que los portaba, pero parecía no reconocerla, parecía haber olvidado aquel encuentro en el festival.

- Bueno yo si me tengo que ir, si quieres te dejo en tu casa – dijo el chico

- No es necesario, emm, yo quería hablar con Himemiya san si no es mucha molestia

- Por mí no hay problema

- está bien bueno Chikane, Kurusugawa , me despido y nos vemos el lunes

- practica para que me puedas ganas a la otra Souma

Por fin podía estar con Chikane a solas, este era el momento que había estado esperado desde hace tiempo, había ensayado frente al espejo tantas veces que pensó que ya lo tenía dominado, pero los nervios le ganaban no sabía que decir exactamente su mente estaba en blanco

- Dime que necesitas un autógrafo, me vas a dar una carta de amor, o tan solo te vas a quedar ahí contemplándome

Su voz era fría, no la recordaba de esa manera que acaso Chikane realmente no se acordaba

- disculpa no quería molestarte solo quería regresaste el pañuelo que me prestaste

- el festival – su tono era emotivo

- sí, fue ahí te acuerdas?, yo tropecé contigo y tú me diste tu pañuelo – Himeko batallaba con sus palabras.

- gomen, pensé que estabas herida y no pude hacer más por que tenía prisa por llegar a otro lado

- si no hay problema yo solo este, pues te quería regresar el pañuelo

- puedes quedarte con el si lo deseas

- no eso sería mucho

- puedes quedarte con el si me das permiso de tocar tu cara?

- disculpa como dices? – Himeko estaba muy sorprendida.

- que si puedo tocar tu cara?

- solo si puedo ver tus ojos – se atrevió a decir

- me parece un trato justo pero yo primero

Chikane la tomo de la mano y lentamente la fue colocando en su regazo, estaban cara a cara, Himeko arriba de Chikane con sus brazos a los costados y con un rosado intensificado en sus mejillas comenzó a sentir las manos sobre su rostro de Chikane, la chica parecía tratar de descifrar y recordar por siempre su rostro, mientras lo hacía, Himeko se atrevió a quitarle las gafas a Chikane, lo cual hizo que esta se tensara, lo que vio no era lo que esperaba

- Tus ojos, están blancos.

- Te sorprende, que acaso no sabes que las personas ciegas a veces tienen los ojos de esa manera

- acaso tu.

_**Bendito Dios por encontrarnos en el camino **_

_**y de quitarme esta soledad de mi destino.**_

- Ándale Chikane solo será por un ratito

- Pero Himeko que le ves de divertido ir a la playa

- Pues voy contigo mensilla

Ese ratito se volvió todo un día, entre chapuzones, juegos, disque castillos de arena y los ocasionales besos que compartían, Chikane realmente se divirtió jamás hubiera pensado que alguien la haría tan feliz de la manera en que Himeko lo hacía, quizás debía ser porque tenía una inocencia tan pura que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo lejos de ella, Himeko le hacía olvidar todas sus penas, Himeko era su sol que se colaba en toda su oscuridad y estaba agradecida de que así fuera.

_**Bendita la luz,**_

_**bendita la luz de tu mirada**_

_**bendita la luz,**_

_**bendita la luz de tu mirada, oh.**_

- Vamos solo será un poquito

- Pero Chikane tú no sabes manejar

- Y eso que, para eso te tengo al lado para que me enseñes – le dio un beso a su novia para calmar sus nervios

- Esta bien pero en donde te des con un poste

- Te compro otro carro, no está chatarra que tienes

_**Gloria divina de esta suerte del buen tino,**_

_**de encontrarte justo ahí,**_

_**en medio del camino.**_

Una vez más en ese consultorio, solo recordaba pequeños detalles después de todo, cuando ocurrió el accidente solo tenía 6 años pero solía ir por sus chequeos mensuales.

-Vaya vaya pero si es la pequeña Himemiya, como ha cambiado usted señorita

-Doctor quisiera saber si todavía se puede hacer la operación

-Himemiya, claro que si, pensé que todas sus esperanzas estaban desechas.

-Doctor yo solo quiero ver el sol por primera vez.

Por fin podría en verdad ver a Himeko, si la operación salía bien por fin su amada tendría rostro, uno verdadero, no como el que ella imaginaba, aunque pensándolo bien, no importaba como luciera Himeko ella ya la amaba, pero daría lo que fuera por ver su sonrisa o la manera en que sus mejillas se enrojecen.

_**Gloria al cielo de encontrarte ahora,**_

_**llevarte mi soledad y coincidir en mi destino,**_

_**en el mismo destino.**_

Después de una deliciosa cena en casa de Chikane las chicas estaban sentadas frente a la chimenea, abrazadas la una de la otra.

- Himeko tengo que hablar contigo

- Que pasa Chikane? Hice algo mal o..

- Shhh, no hiciste nada malo solo que el próximo bimestre tengo que viajar

- A dónde vas?

Desde su segundo encuentro ellas jamás se habían separado, Himeko se sentía ansiosa por tal decisión, porque no sabía a dónde iba?, con quien iba?, que iba hacer?, con quien?, como? por qué?

- Himeko deja de pensar cosas – Chikane la abrazo mas fuerte.

- Pero tú como…

- No importa que no veo, siento lo que tú sientes, y no tardare mucho solo será una semana, podrás esperar por mí?.

- Chikane yo esperaría toda una vida por ti.

Se basaron con ternura, con el sentimiento de una partida que sería dolorosa y ellas lo sabían, pero Chikane entendía que era para el bien de las dos, su beso se torno apasionado, sus manos empezaron a hurgar entre la ropa y sintió como Himeko se separo, eso la decepciono pero entendía que estaba asustada.

- Chikane no creo que sea conveniente que prosigamos – Himeko dijo entre suspiros entrecortados

- Si pienso lo mismo, Himeko te quieres casar conmigo?

- Queeee?

- Esa no era la respuesta que yo buscaba? –Chikane sonrió

- pero es que como me preguntas eso?

- pues namas así, que no me quieres?

- ´por supuesto que te quiero y acepto

Himeko salto a los brazo de Chikane casi asfixiándola realmente estaba emocionada, se iba a casar con Chikane, su vida no podía ser mejor, estaba por entrar a la universidad a estudiar fotografía, tenía una buena relación con Chikane y sus padres estaban orgullosos de ella.

_**bendita mirada,**_

_**bendita tu alma y bendita tu luz.**_

_**Tu mirada, oh oh.**_

_**Oh oh, te digo es tan bendita**_

_**tu luz amor.**_

_**Y tu mirada oh, oh.**_

- Pues aquí estamos, estas nerviosa amor?

- Por supuesto que no una Himemiya jamás está nerviosa

- Es por eso que casi me arrancas la mano de tanta presión

- Ohh lo siento no me había fijado

- Esta bien pero trata de no hacerlo enfrente de mis padres.

Himeko había decido que era mejor decirles a sus padres la gran noticia lo más pronto posible y antes que Chikane se fuera de viaje, lo cual fue conveniente por que de todos modos ellos ya la adoraban, todas las veces en que Chikane había ido por ella para salir, era amable con su madre y se llevaba de maravilla con su padre platicando de negocios y unos cuantos deportes que le apasionaban, siempre la traía 10 minutos antes de lo acordado y jamás daban espectáculo de besos enfrente de ellos.

- Bueno señor Kurusugawa el motivo de mi visita es que quiero pedir la mano de su hija.

- Namas la mano, nombre llévatela toda que aquí ya me estorba

- Papa – Himeko se sonrojo.

- Que es verdad o no mujer, aquí nuestra hija ya está en edad de recibir, si sabes a lo que me refiero no.

- Señor Kurusugawa, no creo que sea apropiado hablar de Himeko de esa manera.- Chikane protesto tomando la mano de Himeko en señal de protección

- Sabes que Chikane, cada vez me caes mejor - el padre de Himeko se acerco a Chikane – nunca en mil años hubiera pensado que alguien de tu status social se fijara en alguien del nuestro y es que no es por juzgar, pero los de tu circulo social tienden a vernos mal porque no tenemos dinero suficiente, pero lo que no saben es que siempre nos partimos el lomo para darles a nuestros hijos todo, creemos mucho en la familia y los valores pero sobre todo jamás cambiamos la felicidad de nuestros hijos por nuestros intereses, afortunadamente tú no eres de esa manera y estoy agradecido de que así sea, supe desde el primer momento que pisaste esta casa para salir con Himeko que ibas en serio, que no era un juego y que tienes la misma humildad, el coraje de defender lo que es tuyo y franqueza que nosotros lo cual respeto y después al saber lo de tu condición caray realmente tienes mi respeto.

- Gracias señor Kurusugawa no se arrepentirá.

- yo sé que no, bueno ahora lo único de lo que se tienen que preocupar es de darme muchos nietos porque quiero empezar mi carrera como entrenador de futbol americano y al menos necesito unos 20 de base.

Ahora fue el turno de Chikane para sonrojarse

_**Bendito el reloj y bendito el lugar,**_

_**benditos tus besos cerquita del mar.**_

_**Y tu mirada, oh, oh.**_

- Chikane.. antes de que te vayas podrías venir por mí a la casa es que quiero enseñarte algo

- Claro amor no tardo en llegar

- Ok bye.

Estaba nerviosa y como no iba estarlo, estaba decidida a darle la prueba decisiva de su amor a Chikane, las dos semanas siguientes después de comprometerse, sentía que había algo que las mantenía separadas y es que cada encuentro terminaba igual, empezaban con una cita y terminaban casi sin ropa, Chikane siempre había sido paciente con ella, pero Himeko sabía que Chikane no era de piedra y le costaba más trabajo cada encuentro separarse, pero aguantaba y era todo una dama, al jamás mencionar nada el siguiente día, era tierna, comprensiva, amable, bondadosa, alegre, detallista, Himeko se le podría ir todo el día describiendo a Chikane, pronto se iban a casar y la verdad es que ella ya le estaba entrando mas la curiosidad, porque ella realmente quería seguir hasta acabar pero Chikane prefería esperarse a la noche de bodas, pero la noche de bodas estaba muy lejos y Himeko necesitaba sentir a Chikane de esa manera especial que todos le decían y jamás había experimentado, incluso su padre le daba uno que otro tip según él para que saliera todo bien, ya hasta le había dejado la casa y llevado a su madre con el pretexto de pasar tiempo ellos juntos, mientras su padre la convencia le guiñaba un ojo a su hija. El timbre sonó

- Hola amor, que me querías enseñar

Era ahora o nunca, pensó Himeko, se abalanzo sobre la otra chica, empezándola a basar de una manera muy apasionada y obteniendo unos cuantos suspiros de su prometida.

- Himeko- Chikane apenas podía decir su nombre

- Ummh mmh

- Himeko esperate – Chikane se separo súbitamente

- Que pasa? Chikane si no quieres podemos….

- La puerta está abierta – Chikane dijo con un rojo más intenso en sus mejillas pues sabía lo que aquello significaba.

- ohh

Himeko la tomo de la mano, subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su cuarto, abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Chikane la cual se sentó en la cama mientras Himeko se sentaba a su lado

- Y tus padres. – chikane pregunto tratando alargar el propósito de su estadía ahí

- me creerías si te digo que fue su idea

- De verdad?- Chikane estaba sorprendida, seguro idea pero de su suegro

-Chikane lo he estado pensando y realmente quiero estar contigo de una manera más intima?

-Himeko, es que yo bueno yo – el nerviosismo hacia que sus manos temblaran

-oh, entiendo has estado con muchas chicas que no quieres corromperme, es eso, déjame decirte que no importa con quien lo hayas hecho por que de todos modos yo soy la única que has amado verdad, y eso es lo importante, que sea alguien a quien amas.

-Himeko, pienso lo mismo por eso es que yo no tengo experiencia

Sus mejillas ardían cada vez más, su confesión algo inevitable, pero esperaba decirlo hasta la noche de bodas, pero Himeko había tenido otra idea y no era que no le gustara, pero de algún modo había sentido que la había desilusionado

- entonces no hay otra opción que aprender juntas

Himeko beso a Chikane transmitiéndole todo el amor que sentía por ella, esa noche se exploración, encontraron ese éxtasis desconocido, y recordaron por que se amaban tanto, Chikane pudo ver realmente a Himeko aun cuando sus ojos estaban oscuros ella la veía, por que Himeko era su princesa, más bien su reina, su acto no era nada malo, sino la unión de su amor, de la pureza de sus sentimientos de la demostración de todo aquello que no se podía expresar, Himeko le susurraba cosas hermosas y quería que tuviera los ojos abiertos, porque aunque no podría ver Himeko le decía lo contrario y Chikane lo creyó.

_**Amor amor, qué bendita tu mirada,**_

_**tu mirada amor.**_

Por fin el día había llegado, por fin podría ver por primera vez a Himeko, le costaba ajustarse a la luz, todo era nuevo para ella, esperaba en la terminal a su prometida y por poco y se le olvidaba ponerse sus lentes, cuando viajo en el avión, paso casi todo el tiempo en el baño contemplando, absorbiendo, analizando todo lo que era, sus ojos amatistas eran algo nuevo para ella y ahora parada en la terminal esperando, veía como más de un par de ojos la veían, miradas de admiración, de lujuria y de pensamientos que no podría decir, de pronto vio como una chica a lo lejos la saludaba, podría ser ella, no Himeko sabía que ella estaba ciega y la operación que se había hecho era una sorpresa, nunca le había dicho el motivo por el cual había viajado, pero vio como aquella chica se acercaba mas y mas hasta que le dio un fuerte abrazo.

Himeko - pronuncio un poco confundida

- Gomen, Chikane chan es que se me olvidaba que – vio como sus mejillas se sonrojaban – yo realmente te extrañe y se me olvidaba que no puedes percibirme de tan lejos, gomen, realmente te extrañe – la chica le dio un pequeño beso - eso fue todo.

- Oh, Himeko – Chikane la rodeo con sus brazos, ella era la dueña de su corazón y desde hace mucho, realmente era Himeko era como el sol, un sol que brillaba solo para ella.

- Que pasa Chikane

- Te veo Himeko – sonrió de una manera muy placentera.

- Que..

- Te veo Himeko, viaje por que tenía que…. – la chica no la dejo terminar, rápidamente fue despojada de sus lentes, y vio como la chica quedaba cautivada con sus ojos.

- En serio me puedes ver? – le decía un poco ingenua

- Así es amor, tanto como que traes puesto unas chanclas, una camiseta roja y unos jeans muy desgastados, porque usas de esos jeans si necesitas dinero para otros yo te los compro.

Chikane chan no se había dado cuenta de que su prometida estaba al punto de las lágrimas, así que la volvió abrazar esta vez de manera más protectora.

- Gomen, Himeko no quiero que llores, si quieres me hago otra operación para no verte,- esta vez recibió un pequeño golpe por parte de Himeko

- Claro que no, es solo que ya ves y lo primero que haces es criticar mi vestimenta, eres mala Himemiya

- Nunca me habías hablado por mi apellido

- Pues nunca habías sido tan mala.

Gomen, Himeko, ahora recuerda que me prometiste ciertos privilegios al regresar y no puedo esperar a recibirlos.

Himeko lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse más roja de lo que estaba.

**fin**


End file.
